


A Wish to a New World

by Visha9



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visha9/pseuds/Visha9
Summary: Aurae didn't think his life could get any worst, but it does. Riven fulfills his wish in the most terrible way. "Brother slayer, what do you desire? Power? Riches?" Riven droned on with an almost teasing tone. [Updates at least twice a week, chapters with be 1000 words long or longer. Destiny and BNHA belong to their respective owners! Only the plot and OCs belong to me.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a crossover between Destiny 2 and My Hero Academia. I’m pretty new to writing, so this is probably gonna be pretty bad...well, I’m having fun writing it! I’m also drawing art for this, and they can be seen on my instagram account. My username is Visha.9 on there. I hope you enjoy this story!

You know, being all alone with a delirious creature does terrible things to your mind. Aurae should know that, since he's experiencing it firsthand. Riven isn't the best thing to hang around. As Aurae held onto his bleeding right arm with his left hand, Riven stared at him. All her eyes are full of amusement, and it creeped him out. Her legs(tentacles?) are next to her, her intimidating presence heightened because of them. They're, in fact, the appendages that stabbed his friends to death.

Aurae's fireteam are nothing more than mutilated bodies that laid next to him along with crushed ghosts. V, his own ghost, watched in horror as this took place. Riven's appendages haven't made a move to kill either Aurae or V yet, maybe to add a heavier survivor's guilt onto Aurae's shoulders. He already felt terrible not being able to save a lot of people during the Red War, now surviving against an Ahamkara with the death of your friends in mind? It hurt much more, especially when they were the only ones that could look past the titles he had. Hero of the Red War, even just plain Guardian, or maybe the next Shin Malphur(a joke from a friend).

They both looked at who he truly was, a guardian like everyone else. One that's hurting inside, and they've helped. Now they've suffered a gruesome death, and he blamed himself for it. Turns out, half their fireteam were traitors. They tricked them, then left, leaving Aurae and his two friends to fight Riven by themselves. They couldn't escape, they died, and Aurae's still here. Why isn't he dead yet?

"So, Hero of the Red War, do you have a wish?" Riven's voice boomed in the dark room.

Aurae's grip on his own arm tightened, then he gritted his teeth and hissed, "I don't need your help, Ahamkara. I don't need power, wealth, or anything else. I just need to end you, and I'll get rid of everything here til' everyone is safe from things like you."

Riven let out a guttural laugh, "I am immortal, you can't kill me. I suppose I'll just have to find out your desire then."

"Brother slayer, what do you desire? Power? Riches?" Riven droned on with an almost teasing tone.

"I want my life to-" Aurae retorts with sarcasm, but little did he know, that the Ahamkara took it very seriously.

Riven interrupts him mid sentence, "Perhaps I can grant your outlandish wish."

Before Aurae could complain that Riven didn't let him finish his sentence, the darkness on the ground started crawling towards Aurae. All he could do was stand there. The darkness stuck to his body, leaving him tied.

"I hope you find out what you want in this new world." Riven said with a smile full of sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 1: Hospital Business

_**Ghost talking in his mind** _   
_Thinking_   
Writing on paper   
_Text on phone_

* * *

Aurae tried to open his eyes, and his vision is very blurry when he does. As his vision adjusts to the bright light above him, he hears voices around him. He also hears the sound of beeping next to him, a heart monitor he guesses.

"He's waking up! Get Miss Midoriya!" He hears one voice yell to the others. His ears ringed from the amount of voices around him. He winced, causing the voices to quiet down after they notice his discomfort.

 

_Wait...my helmet!_

 

Aurae looks down and notices that he's in a hospital gown, not his armor. He starts to panic, no one should've been able to take off his armor, unless they somehow cut them off with a knife or something. His ghost should've been able to transmat him away if they tried.

 

**_Calm down! They're just trying to help you!_ **

 

Aurae stops panicking after hearing his ghost's familiar voice.

 

_Where are we?_

 

**_Currently in a hospital. We're not in the same universe, we're on a completely different planet than we're used to._ **

 

_Crap._

 

**_You got that right._ **

 

_Why am I here?_

 

_**Well, Riven managed to somehow get us on this planet. You were found by some green-haired kid, his mom called a hospital for help. I managed to get your armor into your inventory before the kid made it to us, I don't want them getting your armor.** _

 

Aurae has the sudden urge to facepalm.

 

_You know that my identity is now known right?_

 

**_Uh...don't worry about that. You don't look like yourself._ **

 

Before Aurae could ask what his ghost meant by that, V, two new people enter the room. The doctors and nurses leave once they saw them, leaving the Hunter with the three newcomers. One of them was a lady with green hair, like the boy from before. The second one was the green-haired boy. He needs to find out his name soon, because this is getting old. The third one looked like some sort of detective, maybe a police officer.

 

"You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay, Izuku found you in an alleyway all roughed up. My name's Midoriya Inko, but you can just call me Miss Midoriya or just Inko." The lady said with a soft voice.

 

**_Did I mention that you somehow got shorter?_ **

 

_WHAT?!_

 

Guardians don't just...somehow become younger. Riven must've done this, and he absolutely hated it. No one's going to take him seriously when he sounds or looks like this.

 

Aurae proceeds to gesture to his mouth and opening it with no sound coming out. He'll pretend to be mute to avoid anything for now. Inko notices and thankfully gets that he's 'mute'. She hands him a notepad and pencil from the table at the side.

 

I don't have a name. Aurae writes down. He'll have to make up a name.

 

"Why don't you have a name?" Izuku asks, confused.

 

Never needed one. Aurae replies.

 

Inko frowns, "How about we think of a name for you together! Or do you already have a name in mind?"

 

Aurae taps the pencil on his chin while thinking, then writes, V

 

His ghost, if they weren't gone at the moment, would've probably complained that he stole their name.

 

"Alright, V, can you explain why we found you unconscious in an alleyway?" The detective asked.

 

I don't know how I got there. A villain must've teleported me there. Aurae answered truthfully, excluding the fact that the villain is Riven.

 

"How old are you? You look like you're around my son's age." Inko queried.

 

I don't really know? I don't even know my own birthday. Also, what's a quirk? Aurae questioned.

 

All three of the strangers seem shocked at his answer. The detective asks the guardian, "Had you been kidnapped and hidden because of this villain?"

 

You mean that big scary guy? Aurae replies. Technically Riven captured him, then put him here.

 

If possible, Inko frowned more.

 

"A quirk is your ability, like a super power. You know what heroes are right?" Izuku questioned.

 

Of course I do! They're so cool! But...I don't think I have a quirk. Aurae responds and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. He isn't going to tell them about his abilities, the less they know the better. He'd give himself a high five for his acting skills if he could right now.

 

"There's no record of you at all. We need to make an identity for you. I think a villain must've kidnapped your mother and she had you. Which might be why we don't have any records of you," The detective explains with a grim expression, "is your mother or father still alive? If you know their names, it could help our search for them."

 

No...They're gone. Aurae replies. He doesn't have any parents. He basically climbed out of a grave once his ghost revived him. His parents are long gone if he had any. Hell, he might've been dead for centuries even.

 

The detective sighs, "How about we find a family to adopt you? We can also find a school for you to go to and catch up with the rest of kids your age."

 

Aurae pales, did Riven just drop him off here to become a child that needs to go to school? Schools don't even exist anymore after everything that happened. Also, he's definitely not a kid, so he doesn't need to go to school, but they don't know that.

 

No one wants to go to school when they don't need to. Perhaps he could use his light to become a vigilante and occasionally steal some stuff from the villains. There's no way they'd let a child be a hero unless this world is really that chaotic.

 

I don't need to do go to school. Aurae's eyes narrowed.

 

Inko chuckled, "All kids think that, but you'll need the education to get a job."

 

Aurae crossed his arms and pouts. He's a child now, so he's sure he can act like this with a perfect excuse.

 

Inko just smiles at him, "You're going to stay here for another few hours until they're sure you're okay. They're going to bring you to a orphanage or a family of your choosing. Little Izuku here wouldn't mind getting a brother."

 

Aurae thought back on his options. He could either go to an orphanage, run away and maybe get chased, or choose this family. He's not really sure on what he should choose, he'd like the option with the least amount of trouble.

 

Little did he know, that choosing the option he thought was best contained the most trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: New Family and School

Author's Note:

Izuku and Aurae are 12 year olds. There'll be a 3 year time-skip to catch up to canon events later. I'm not really sure on how long the chapters will be, so they'll be pretty inconsistent with the amount of words. I'll end them when I feel like it's right I guess. *Ends up typing 3000 words* Well, crap.

* * *

**_Ghost talking in his mind_**

_Thinking_

Writing on paper

_ Text on phone _

* * *

"Welcome! I hope you don't mind that our house is small, it had been only Izuku and I living here before." Inko opened the door and greeted with a wide smile on her face.

 

How did Aurae end up here? Well, he took their offer and chose the green-haired kid's family. Why? He really didn't know, maybe because the kid already saw his face and he's going to make sure he doesn't say anything about it. He had to go to school, because he is a child. He needs to graduate and everything. He hated everything, he truly did, but he couldn't do anything about it.

 

**_Admit it, you grew a soft spot because he saved you._**

 

_He didn't! Even if I did die, you would just revive me._

 

**_Right...we still don't know if I can do that, since we're away from the Traveler. I rather not let you die just in case I can't revive you._**

 

_...Fair enough. I can still use the light for my supers though?_

 

**_I think so?_**

 

Izuku walked into the hallway, then freezes after seeing Aurae, "I—uh—hello? Um...what're you doing here?"

 

Inko's eyes brighten, "He's now part of our family. We just need to get the papers done and he'll be a Midoriya!"

 

Izuku gaped, "What?" Then his eyes shine brighter than his mother's, which Aurae thought was impossible before, "That's great! We're brothers now, right? Do you like All Might too?"

 

Yeah, I guess we're brothers now, Aurae answered quickly on his notepad, now please stop asking questions, I'm not really a talkative person, even if it's just writing.

 

"Oh! S-Sorry about that! I always end up muttering a lot..." The green-haired boy said, a bit flustered.

 

So, Aurae is sharing the same room as the kid. Absolutely and positively fine. Yep, just have to ignore all this fan stuff of this weird hero everywhere. There's literally posters covering every inch of the walls. Everything is merchandise. It irritated him, and he's definitely going to clear out at least half of it even if the kid pleaded him not to.

  

Aurae drops his backpack against the wall, then starts to unpack. He didn't really pack anything in it, the teachers did. It had random things necessary for a child: a toothbrush, mint-flavored toothpaste, a hairbrush, an oversized grey hoodie(didn't need it but someone insisted), some clothes that might fit him, pencils and pens, notebooks, and other various school supplies.

 

He proceeds to fold his clothes and put them in an empty drawer. After that, he placed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in the restroom. After feeling satisfied with organizing everything, he summons his ghost.

 

**_All done? Like your new family?_ **

 

Aurae scoffed, "Sure, it's okay. Just not looking forward to going to school. Also, I'm going to call you Visha from now on, to make our names less confusing."

 

Before V, now Visha, could retort, Izuku steps into the room and Visha immediately disappears, "Um...do you need help w-with anything?"

 

I'm fine. Aurae wrote down and showed to the kid.

 

"O-Okay! We're in the same grade, so I can help you catch up! If you need anything, just ask." Izuku proclaimed with another bright smile that lit up the whole room.

 

Aurae eye-smiled back at him, sharing a room with this kid won't be so bad after all. Hopefully this ball of sunshine doesn't cause any problems. Aurae turned back to the bed, then frowned.

 

Izuku notices and says, "Oh, sorry, there's only enough space for one bed. We'll have to share it too...Also, mom told me to tell you that we'll get private lessons to learn sign language! So it'll be easier to communicate with you!"

 

Aurae stared at him with disbelief, they're willing to learn sign language just to communicate with him? These two are pretty dedicated in trying to get him comfortable and happy. He's not so sure on how to react to this.

 

He decides to smile and nod. Izuku jumps up and down, "Great! I can't wait to go to school with you, I've always wanted a sibling and friend! I...don't really have any friends since I'm quirkless...Kacchan hates me now."

 

Aurae pet Izuku's head, he pitied the kid. He'll make sure to scare off all his bullies...somehow. Who knows, maybe Aurae does have a quirk because of Riven. He'll have to find out by accident or get checked on by a doctor or somethin'.

 

I'll make sure they won't bother you again. Thanks for putting in so much effort for me, I really appreciate it. I wish I could do something to pay you guys back. Aurae wrote down on his notepad, then handed it to Izuku.

 

Izuku appeared to be flustered after reading it, "Y-You don't need to do anything! We just want to make sure you don't regret choosing us as your family. I'll ask my mom to get you a phone so you don't need to write what you want to say all the time."

 

After going to sleep, it's now morning and Aurae hadn't slept at all. Guardians don't need necessities that humans need to live. He used the time to talk to Visha about his plans, random things, and theories. When it's morning, they set up a decent plan.

 

Aurae's going to go to school and protect Izuku. His ghost had done some research and found out how bad the bullying is. He's definitely going to change that, and become the best brother he can be.

 

Aurae doesn't exactly know if he has a quirk yet, so it's best to ignore whatever questions people ask for his quirk. He'll have to test if he can still wield light like he had in his own world somewhere hidden later. Rule number one for himself is to never use it in front of anymore unless it's really needed, as in he has to save someone or something.

 

When Izuku wakes up, they eat breakfast together at the table and get to know each other better. It started out with small questions, like favorite colors, then they progressed to asking about quirks. Aurae's not really sure on how the conversation turned to this direction.

 

"So, I'm going to pick you up from school with Izuku and take you to a hospital for a checkup. It's only to see if you have a quirk, so you don't need to worry." Inko informed Aurae to reassure him.

 

Aurae raised a brow, but kept eating. Izuku's eyes sparkled, "I wonder if you have a cool quirk! Can I analyze it if you do?"

 

Aurae nodded, almost mumbling a sure, but quickly shutting up. After breakfast, he headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. His breath hitches after seeing himself in the mirror.

 

The body he's in right now(he refuses to say that this body is his) is a young, dark-brown-haired boy. He now has green eyes as well, instead of his glaring yellow ones. Before he appeared in this world, he had longer black hair and yellow eyes. He really hopes this body isn't permanent, because he looks like an innocent and bright child, which he definitely wasn't.

 

**_I think the word you're trying to find to describe yourself is cute._ **

 

_No._

 

**_Adorable._ **

 

_NO._

 

Aurae sighed, his ghost is annoying at times like this. He brushed his short hair, then brushes his teeth with his new All Might toothbrush. Izuku had explained who All Might was to him with such pure admiration and determination in his eyes. The boy declared that he wanted to be a hero just like him, saving everyone with just a smile.

 

Aurae couldn't resist smiling at him, he was so innocent and so...nice. He didn't regret choosing to be with this family at all. Inko calls for them to head out to school before they're late, so the two boys rush off and get into the car. Aurae had cheated a bit and used some of his arc light to run faster. Not like the other two would notice if he did anyways.

 

They drive off to school, to Aurae's reluctance, he can't just skip school. Once they get out of the car, Aurae notices all the stares he was getting, and the glares Izuku is receiving. Izuku's lip quivered, then he looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone and trudged onwards. Aurae frowns, being quirkless really does suck around here.

 

Aurae quickly catches up to Izuku, occasionally stopping people from attacking his little brother by countering their attacks. Some of their quirks are really weird though. There was this guy with long nails, and it grossed him out. These kids are all amateurs against a seasoned guardian, so he easily defeated them without the use of his light.

 

After the students realized they aren't going to get past the weird newcomer, they leave him alone. A select few students still tried when the others gave up. When they reach class, Izuku's eyes widen with fear after seeing a blonde-haired boy glaring at him. Izuku quietly goes to his seat and sits down, fidgeting with his fingers while looking down.

 

"Hey, Deku! You're so weak that you got someone to guard you? I'll be sure to blow up your new guard into next week." The blonde-haired kid declared, punching his own open palm and mini explosions erupted from them. This caused Izuku to flinch and Aurae is slowly losing his calm demeanor.

 

I'm actually his brother, and if you want to pick a fight with him, you have to go through me first.Aurae responds smoothly after writing it on a notepad. A small smirk appearing on his face, barely intimidating like it was before in his original body, but it'll work for now.

 

This made the boy more mad and Izuku looks at him with disbelief and awe in his eyes. The boy recklessly runs towards Aurae, palms letting off more explosions, ready to blow the new kid up. Aurae dropped his notepad and pencil, then sidestepped and grabs the boy's right arm, swiftly flipping him over onto his back against the ground.

 

Aurae would've applied more force, but he didn't want to break the kid's spine, or anything else really. He'd get expelled or something. Izuku stared at his newly adopted brother with amazement, "V-V...why?" He tried to find the words to say, but ended up only saying two words from his shock.

 

Aurae clapped his hands together and just smiled at Izuku, causing the other kids in the room to sweat drop from fear or disbelief. The teacher arrives not long after the fight, if you could even call it a fight, and tells all the students to get into their seats. The students scrambled to get to their desks, eyeing the new kid fearfully.

 

"S-sorry for V's actions, Kacchan..." Izuku bowed his head to his bully, then focused his attention back to the front.

 

_So that's 'Kacchan'._

 

**_He's more of a jerk than I thought._ **

 

_Agreed, what's his real name?_

 

**_Bakugou Katsuki._ **

 

Bakugou glared at Aurae, and if looks could kill, he would be dead right now. Aurae just looked at him, smiled again, then looked back at the teacher. He takes out his notebook and pencil and gets ready to take notes. He may hate school, but he needs to learn more about this new world he's in. He's pretty knowledgeable in his own world's history isn't that bad, so he should be decent at this note taking.

 

Aurae takes back what he had thought before. Note taking sucks, and he couldn't understand how Izuku could write so much valuable information without stopping. His muttering annoyed those around him, but if Aurae listened closely and understand some of what he's mumbling, he could hear important information and write it down.

 

Aurae reminds himself to thank Izuku later, even though most of the muttering didn't make sense and distracted the others. Once school ended, they walked outside quietly. Izuku kept glancing at Aurae when he thought he wasn't looking, and looked away when Aurae looked back at him. He hopes he didn't scare Izuku, he only meant to stop Bakugou...aggressively. He didn't regret it one bit, the annoying boy totally deserved it.

 

"T-Thank you for helping me, but please don't hurt him again. He'll hate you too, and try to get you hurt." Izuku fumbled with his words with a light flush on his cheeks.

 

Aurae takes out his notepad and pencil, then writes, It's fine. He deserved it, I'll make sure he doesn't touch a single hair on you.

 

Izuku was flustered before, but now he's full on pink, covering his face with his hands, "O-Okay. Just don't get hurt or in trouble."

 

Aurae messes with his younger brother's curly green hair again by petting it like before in the house. He places his notepad and pencil back in his backpack, then they go to Inko's car with little trouble. The other students wisely decided to let them be after Aurae showed that he's superior to Bakugou, who's considered to be the strongest.

* * *

[Izuku's POV]  
Once they make it to the hospital, Izuku trembled with excitement, he couldn't wait to find out his new brother's quirk. If he didn't have one, well, Izuku wouldn't mind. He's quirkless too anyways, he just hopes V isn't bullied too. Even if he did get bullied, Izuku doubted that the other students could beat him. V flipped Bakugou as if he was nothing but a small obstacle he could throw away.

 

Izuku admired V's strength and determination to protect him. He didn't expect the boy to automatically defend him like they've been brothers for years, but V did. It made his heart soar, someone other than his mom cared about him. Having a new sibling that defends you fiercely even though you're quirkless does wonders to your mentality.

 

Maybe finding him in the alleyway beaten up wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe V was a gift to cheer him up. He loved every second he spent with V. The boy may be mysterious and reserved, but that didn't discourage Izuku from wanting to figure out more about him.

  
[Aurae's POV]  
Aurae sat on the chair with anticipation. He hoped he had a quirk, it'd make it easier to hide his abilities. If he is quirkless, well, he'd just prove everyone wrong when they think he's weak. He'll definitely train Izuku when he can, he's too vulnerable.

 

Aurae will make sure to make him more confident in himself, because Izuku's not going to become a hero when he's acting like this right now. With a bit of training, self confidence, and more friends, Aurae's sure Izuku would make a great hero. Even if he's quirkless, Aurae is sure he has the heart to become he best hero ever, and he'll make sure to help him along the way in the shadows to guarantee this.

 

The doctor came into the room, clipboard in hand along with a pen, "You're Midoriya V, correct?"

 

Aurae nodded, then the doctor leads him into a room with a x-ray to scan him and other various tools. After going through the tests, they confirmed that he does have a quirk, but they're not sure what the quirk is. It's not a mutant quirk, since there's no changes with his body. If it was an emitter quirk, he should've been able to find it out and use it by now. 

 

Their guess is that it's a transformation quirk, and that he's just a late bloomer. Aurae really hopes he doesn't suddenly transform into a shadow thrall. Riven would surely do that to torture him.

 

They head home with a mumbling Izuku in the back of the car next to Aurae, trying to find out what his quirk is and ways on how they could possibly find it out. Aurae likes his theories, but it felt like the words were slowly suffocating him. He swore he could see all the words in the air, swimming around.

  

Once they arrive at home, they work on homework together. Unfortunately, Aurae didn't understand a lot of it, since he didn't need to go to school before. If he did learn this in his past life, he didn't remember it. Seriously, why does he need to find out the volume of a sphere? Izuku happily taught him how to do all the problems.

  

Once they finished their homework, Izuku showed him some videos of heroes, mostly All Might stuff, and told him about their quirks. He also went into detail on how their quirks worked, by the time Inko calls them to get out of the room for dinner, Aurae had a headache from all the information he tried to absorb. These quirks sure are fascinating, but they also made no sense.

 

Aurae thought the light was amazing and all, but after hearing all this quirk talk, he started doubting that he's better than every hero on this world. Immortality definitely beats the rest though. He also has to worry about how lethal his supers are against regular humans. What if tethering someone could kill them? He hopes it doesn't, because he wants to use it to capture villains or win fights.

  

Aurae isn't going to use any solar supers. Well, maybe only in emergencies. Golden gun will kill someone permanently and Blade barrage is too widespread and will cause total destruction. Now that he thinks about it, his quirks are more fit for a villain in this type of world. Maybe he'll just stick to using arc light, his arc super won't be that bad against others.

 

He'll avoid his void supers for now, unless he has no choice. If he's or others he cares about are in a life or death situation, he will tether the enemy. He just hopes it won't come to that, only using a portion of his powers because most of it is destructive sucks though.

 

"Time to go to bed, it's getting late." Inko's voice called out to them from the kitchen. Izuku looked sad because he was in the middle of fanboying over Eraserhead when Aurae asked about underground heroes. Aurae assures him that they can talk more about it tomorrow, then they get into bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Turning Back into a Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Here's the next chapter! I'd really appreciate it if some people commented, it encourages me to type more! If there's any typos, please point them out. I currently don't have an editor and I always seem to skip over a mistake by accident.

Author's Note:  
Here's the next chapter! I'd really appreciate it if some people commented, it encourages me to type more! If there's any typos, please point them out. I currently don't have an editor and I always seem to skip over a mistake by accident.

* * *

 **_Ghost talking in his mind_ ** ****_  
_ _Thinking_  
Sign Language (He won't be writing anymore, so underlined words now mean this.)  
_Text on phone_

* * *

"Really, the only names you could think of is Shadow and The Wolf?" Aurae shook his head in disagreement, "I could just use my real name, Aurae, instead." He's currently trying to think of an alias(name) for himself when he's out being a vigilante with his ghost.  
  
Aurae stands up in the middle of the night and heads to the bathroom. He felt weird, and taller after saying that? He looks at himself in the mirror, and almost jumped at the sight of his reflection. He quickly pinched himself to make sure he's not dreaming.  
  
There in the mirror is what he used to look like before getting here. He had his yellow eyes, black hair, and original body. He's tall again, and his strength is back. Aurae almost started crying from happiness.  
  
**_Hey, Aurae, I think that's your quirk._ ** ****_  
_  
_Really?_  
  
**_I think your quirk is basically transforming back into your original form._ ** ****_  
_  
_Thank the Traveler, but how do I turn back? I can't let them see me like this._  
  
**_Good question...try imagining your kid body?_ ** ****_  
_  
Aurae closes his eyes and imagines the kid he looked like before. He opens his eyes and sees that it didn't work. Quirks really don't make sense at all. Is it even a quirk?  
  
**_Uhhhhh...sneak out of the house?_ ** ****_  
_  
_Yeah...that's the best option right now._  
  
Aurae uses his smoke bomb to go invisible(void subclass is super useful when you want to get away from awkward situations) and sneaks out of the house. Once the effect ends, he's standing outside in his older body, wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants that are too small for him that he quickly put on before leaving. He doesn't really know where his pajamas went, he thinks they disappeared along with his child body. It'll probably appear back when he transforms back to the kid body he arrived here with somehow.  
  
Aurae decides to use one of his old and broken Hunter helmets to hide some of his face. It only covered the bottom half of his face, and his yellow eyes are covered with some sunglasses he took from the house. After feeling satisfied with his disguise of sorts, he walks around the city, wanting to find out more about this weird world.  
  
Turns out, this world is weirder than he thought. Everywhere he looked, there was bright lights and advertisements. He didn't like it a single bit. The sunglasses proved useful, since he's not used to being at places that are this bright. He would've squinted his eyes every single time he looked somewhere with lights without his sunglasses.

When the sun starts rising, Aurae decides to go into a store to get something. His mom had given him a few dollars, and he wants to find out what he can buy in this world. He goes inside a small store with various things in it, mostly drinks and food.  
  
Aurae spots something in the fridge though, ice cream. He had eaten some ice cream with Izuku earlier, and it tasted delicious. He wonders if anyone could make it where he came from. It would be nice to have some desserts at the Tower.

Aurae grabs a tub of chocolate ice cream, then starts to walk to the cashier to pay for it. Hopefully he has enough money for it, he currently only has ten dollars. Maybe he could get a night job to earn money instead of using Inko's money.  
  
"Don't move to pick up your phone or scream! Give me the money or I'll shoot you." A voice says suddenly and loudly. The cashier's eyes widen, then she quickly starts getting the money from the cash register and putting it in a bag with shaking hands.  
  
Since it's pretty early in the morning, Aurae's the only one in the store with the cashier. What are the chances of buying ice cream, then getting in the middle of a robbery? Even in a new world, his luck still sucked.  
  
Aurae sighed, places the ice cream on a shelf, then a smoke bomb appears in his hand. He throws it at the robber and quickly runs towards him. The bomb explodes, smoke spreading where it had landed in front of the criminal.  
  
Aurae tripped the robber while he couldn’t see through the smoke and took his gun out of his grip. Unfortunately, the robber also had a knife with him. So, the robber grabbed his knife and slashed at the intruder that took his gun. Aurae looked down at his torn hoodie that now has blood flowing out of the wound, staining it.  
  
Aurae couldn't feel the pain, but he hated that his new hoodie is now ruined when he just got it two days ago. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, then he knees the robber in the gut, making him drop the knife. After that, he kicks the knife away from the robber's reach.  
  
_Time to see if my void light can kill normal people or not._  
  
A bow and arrow of void light forms in his hands as he aims at the robber. It glowed a menacing dark purple, and its aura swirled around it. The robber's eyes widen and he crawls backwards in fear.  
  
"W-Who are you?! Leave me alone, m-monster!" The robber shouted at the guardian.  
  
Monster seemed about right, Aurae had a huge gash across his chest, but his movements weren’t slowing as blood continues to flow out of the wound. He fires an arrow next to the robber on the ground, successfully tethering him. The tether should last at least 15 minutes, enough time for a cop to come by and arrest him.  
  
The robber tries to move, but his movements are very sluggish, and the tether prevented him from getting away. Aurae grabs a random rope with a lock on it (used to make sure your bike isn't stolen, but he doesn't know that) and locks the robber's hands and legs together. He dusts his hands and congratulated himself for a job well done by getting another tub of ice cream, just because he thinks he deserves it. He grabs the one he left on the shelf as well and goes to the cashier with two tubs of chocolate ice cream in his hands.

“Y-You can take them for free. You took care of the robber anyways, take these as a gift of gratitude."  
The cashier whimpered as he stared at him with fearful eyes.

He shrugged, put down his 10 dollars on the counter, then makes his way out of the store. Turns out, he didn't even have enough money for two tubs of ice cream, so the robber being at the store was kind of convenient. He got two chocolate ice cream tubs, and he's very happy. The gash on his chest healed before he went out, but the cut on his hoodie and blood remained.  
  
_What time is it?_  
  
**_Currently 7:20am, I suggest you go back to the house before they realize you're gone and call the police._ ** ****_  
_  
_Alright._  
  
Aurae sprints into an alleyway, getting ready to transmat back to his home without being seen. He can't just suddenly disappear in the middle of the street where people can see him. Before he gets back to the house, he takes off his hoodie, glasses, and broken helmet. Once he's done taking them all off, he gives them to his ghost who puts the items into his inventory. He also gives his ghost the ice cream he had bought.  
  
After the transmat, Aurae appears in the bathroom, still in his adult form. He opens the door a little bit to check if Izuku is awake. Izuku is indeed awake, and currently looking for Aurae. Aurae tries to think of ways to turn back into his kid body.  
  
He quickly locks the door and tries to think of ways to turn back. Maybe it's a word command? He was talking to his ghost about his vigilante name earlier...  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"The Wolf?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Aurae?"  
  
Aurae looks at the mirror and almost yelped when he sees darkness cover his body. Then the darkness disappeared, leaving a brown-haired child where it was. He pokes his face a bit to check if he truly is back in his child body. After confirming that he's V now, he unlocks the door and walks out.  
  
Izuku spots him and says, "I was so worried! You weren't in bed when I woke up and you didn't answer when I called for you."  
  
Aurae rubs the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly, then pointed at the bathroom door. Izuku realizes that V couldn't reply, because he's mute, and apologizes after nervously laughing. Aurae grinned and gives him a pat on the back reassuringly.

* * *

Another day at school, another fight with Bakugou, the usual. Aurae sighed, what quirk is he gonna have? He can't just show that he can somehow grow older, that's going to be his vigilante identity. He's not even sure if it is a quirk. Maybe he can get away with saying that he has an enhancement quirk with arc light.  
  
Electricity enhancement quirk? That could work. He'll name it Arc Light, since he sucks at thinking of names for things.  
  
"V! Mom's here!" Izuku calls out to him, catching his attention and getting Aurae out of his thoughts.  
  
Aurae realizes that he's starting to think like Izuku, except without the muttering. He doesn't know what to think of this, is it contagious? They walk to the car and get inside it.  
  
"Hello, V! I have a gift for you," Inko says with a smile, "I bought you a phone so it'll be easier to talk with you. You can text me with it and type instead of writing for others."  
  
Aurae held the phone and had to keep himself from frowning, instead, he faked a smile. He liked the gift, but the case that came with it... The case of the phone is covered with All Might's face.  
  
Aurae nodded his thanks to her, and typed on the phone to show her, Thank you, I'll be sure to repay you somehow.  
  
Inko tells him he doesn't need to repay them with anything, but to just tell them if anything is wrong. They go home, eat dinner, go to the bathroom to shower, then go to sleep. Well, except for Aurae.  
  
Aurae quietly gets out of bed, making sure not to wake up Izuku. He whispered his own name, and the darkness covers his body again. He's back in his original body now, with the clothes he had worn yesterday, except the hoodie.  
  
_So, my theory did work, the clothes disappear and reappear with the body..._  
  
Aurae let out a tired sigh. Everything doesn't make sense, Riven must've meant to kill him with a heart attack or something. Why would she let him have his original body? Was this even a quirk?  
  
Aurae goes to the bathroom to check the mirror again. He certainly still looked the same, but he felt different. He couldn't find out what is different though, and it scared him. Certainly this isn't all a big lie? His body?  
  
Aurae remembers his friends' mangled corpses and shivered. At least he's alive...right? No nightmares since he isn't sleeping, but there's still some flashbacks.  
  
_Hey, Visha, do you still have my weapons and other armor?_  
  
**_Some of them, the others are back in your vault which I don't have access to now. Most of what we have right now are armor, you only have your hand cannon, Ace of Spades, with limited ammo._ ** ****_  
_  
_Crap, so I can only rely on my light?_  
  
**_Yep._ ** ****_  
_  
_This sucks, I'm going to miss my weapons._  
  
**_I mean, it's not like you'd shoot whoever you're fighting anyways. It could kill them._ ** ****_  
_  
_That's true, I guess._  
  
Aurae looks back at the mirror and sees something new on the top of his head. He now had this weird tuft of brown hair lying there on the top. It greatly contrasted to his black hair and it matches the same brown hair that he had previously with the other body. His eyes narrowed, then he pulled it.  
  
Nope, it's not a hair extension. What in the name of the Traveler is this? Some sort of side effect after transforming?  
  
**_It could be a part of the child body that stays there. Weird._ ** ****_  
_  
_Sure...It is really annoying. I would dye it, but that's just too much of a hassle. I'll just cut it off._  
  
A Hunter knife appears in his hand and he holds up the brown hair, then he slices it off the top of his head. After thinking for a few moments, he decides to burn the hair in his hands with his solar light, leaving nothing behind. He looks back up at the mirror to check to see if it's gone.  
  
_It grew back, how is that even possible?!_  
  
Aurae could hear his ghost trying to hide their laughter. He groaned, this is just the worst. His hair isn't the same anymore, and people would probably recognize him.  
  
_"Oh look, it's that guy with those strands of brown hair. Why'd he dye it like that?" Crap, that's just terrible, maybe I can wear a hat or something to hide it._

* * *

Aurae decides to test out his supers at a nearby trashed beach he saw earlier. He wants to make sure he still has his light and abilities. No testing his second solar subclass though, definitely don't want people seeing 1000 solar flying knives that explode here.  
  
As Aurae stared at the junk littered about the beach, he thought about the EDZ which was trashed with all the war and everything, and this beach practically looks the same. Excluding bullets and other leftovers from fights of course. With all this trash around, he's surprised no one dealt with all of it yet.  
  
"Tell me if you can see or feel anything wrong, alright?" Aurae continued. "We're doing some experimenting in this dump." He feels the familiar arc light flowing, crackling, and sparkling around his body.  
  
"Test number one, Arcstrider." He slams the staff made of arc light into a rusty car, leaving a dent in it and causing the lights to flicker for a few seconds. The arc light disappears, then void light starts forming in his hands.  
  
Aurae had already tested out his tether last night against the robber, so he'll be testing spectral blades now, "Test number two, Spectral Blades."  
  
Two void blades form and appear in Aurae's hands, his body turning close to invisible. If someone looked closely, they might be able to see a slightly distorted figure. He proceeds to slash at a random pile of metal until his super ends.  
  
"Alright! So far it's going well. Test number three, let's see if I can still use Golden Gun." Aurae cheered. The very familiar solar hand cannon, looking exactly like the Last Word, forms in his right hand and he aims at a broken refrigerator. He fires a shot, which disintegrates the fridge, leaving ashes that disappear soon after.  
  
Aurae flips the hand cannon like he would do with the Ace of Spades and whistled, "Works like a charm, exactly the same as expected."  
  
**_Okay, I don't think much changed other than the duration of them. Your supers last longer now, I checked earlier with your tether. The robber was stuck there for at least thirty minutes before you released it. The one with the longest time is Spectral Blades, it can last around an hour. That wasn't possible before._ ** ****_  
_  
Aurae brightened, "So, I'm more powerful?"  
  
**_Not exactly, now you have a limit on how many times you can use a super in a day. Since you just supered three times, you can't anymore. I'm not sure what the consequences are for trying to use more light than you have, but it won't be good._ ** ****  
  
"Well...that's not that bad. I'll just have to make sure not to use all three chances too quickly." Aurae concludes. He lets some arc light flow through him, then runs home. It made him a bit faster, if he can't super three times, he'll have to learn how to use it to enhance other things he does.

* * *

Once again slipping back into the blanket, Aurae trying not to wake up Izuku. This is getting old, and one day Izuku will find out about his nightly adventures if he isn't careful. Aurae wonders what Izuku's reaction would be if he found out his new brother decided to be a vigilante.


	5. Chapter 4: Cat Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Finally almost catching up to the first few episodes! Character sheet for Aurae has more drawings now if you want to see that. It now has a drawing of him in his vigilante gear! I'll draw the brown tuft of hair later, kinda forgot about it to be honest.

**_Ghost talking in his mind_ **  
_Thinking_  
Sign Language  
_ Text on phone _  
**On mask**

* * *

(3 Year Timeskip)  
Aurae's at the beach again, it still has a lot of junk, but there's a little circle without any trash because of him. He continues to train there, it kinda became some sort of gym for the practice of his light. For the past 3 years, he's been trying to increase the duration of his light, find out more about his quirk, and learn more about the world he's now in.

Aurae also learned Sign Language with Miss Midoriya and Izuku. Now they could communicate more easily, Izuku was really happy, and still is. The little boy smiles so warmly each time they signed to each other.

Visha had been looking through the internet and scanning books, then telling Aurae about everything they found out. He's not really sure on what to think about all the heroes in this world. Some of them are good, the others though? Terrible.

Aurae's actually thinking about pranking Endeavor, because he burned his armor a couple of times. He occasionally got back home with burns, which healed after a few minutes. One day, he'll get a bunch of fire extinguishers to attack Endeavor with. That's a promise, and it will happen one day.

A month and a few days from now, the entrance exam for UA will start, and Aurae's not really sure if he should apply. Izuku is going, even though Aurae and Inko think he'll just end up getting hurt. He won't admit it, but he's truly worried about him entering the exam.

While he was out patrolling as Enigma one night, he snuck around UA to check what the exam is. It's a bunch of giant robots, and Izuku is going to try to destroy them for points. He dreaded thinking about all the possibilities that could get Izuku hurt, or even killed.

During the past three years, he's been stopping robbers and a few minor villains, learning things as he goes. He wouldn't say he's famous, but there's a website dedicated to him by some fan somewhere. There's some photos of him he wasn't aware of, videos (where the hell are the recordings from), theories (mostly about his quirk), and even some appreciation posts to thank him for saving them.

There's even this theory about him being multiple people, because he has 'multiple quirks'. Some fans believe that there's three people acting as Enigma, each one with a different quirk. Honestly, if Enigma had two other people working with him, his job would be so much easier.

Actually, now that Aurae thinks about it, there's a couple of good vigilantes out there that he could work with. It would be nice to work with a team again... Problem is, can he trust any of them?

Aurae's taken out of his thinking by a sudden pained yowl somewhere nearby him. Did a cat get stuck in something? Why would a cat even go to this junkyard?

**_Aurae, there's someone here._ **

_Who? I would've seen them on my radar then._

**_It's the cat._ **

_What?!_

**_Their quirk, they transformed into a white cat with black stripes resembling a tiger._ **

_There's quirks that allow people to do that?!_

**_Somehow, yes. I saw him running away from some criminals. He might be another vigilante or just some random kid trying to save the day._ **

Aurae quickly runs over to the source of the yowl. Just to save the kid, nothing else. Not like the kid would be able to help him when all he can do is turn into a cat. (He really hopes the kid could be an ally for him)

He's currently wearing his gear for Enigma, so he's sure the people chasing the cat will recognize him and maybe run away. He appeared on the news on television a couple of times, so he hopes they recognize him.

Aurae skids to a stop near the criminals. One of them is holding the cat from the scruff, holding a knife in front of it and threatening it. As the criminal continues to yell at the unfortunate cat guy, he feels arc light coursing through him. He gets ready to tackle the enemy and capture them.

Aurae lunged after gathering enough arc light to form a staff in his hands, striking the criminal holding the cat in the head, successfully knocking him out. The white cat with black stripes escapes his grip, but doesn't run. The black-haired vigilante (with a brown tuft of hair) notices that the cat has several wounds that needs to be treated sooner rather than later, before they get infected.

The other criminals are surprised, and when they move to get their weapons after standing there for a few seconds in shock, they get knocked out too. Visha transmats some combination bike locks into his hands, and he locks them around their hands and legs. For the finishing touch, he attaches all their locks together with one long bike lock.

Aurae leaves a note in a locked box attached to one of the bike locks with the passwords for all the locks for any heroes or policemen to use. He made it so that only they could open them. Visha hacks the cameras around and unlocks it whenever they see a hero or policeman comes by it. If there's no cameras around, they'd leave a camera of their own there.

Aurae turns around to check if the cat is still there, to his surprise, a white-haired kid laid there instead of the cat. The kid has streaks of black in his hair too, resembling his cat form. He thought the kid would stay a cat in fear or something.

"Hey...it's okay. They won't hurt you now, got them all tied up. Mind telling me your name and why you're here? It's not everyday that a kid gets chased by some criminals." Aurae asks him with a lower pitched voice. His voice was deeper because of the voice changer attached to his black mask. It's pretty handy and has a lot of other functions. It can even be used as a gas mask, which was really helpful when someone tried to poison him with some gas.

The kid stared up at him with disbelief, then answers after a moment of hesitation. "My name's Milo. I don't have a last name. They were chasing me because...I might've ruined their plans to capture some other kids?"

Aurae's mask blinks **(=_=)** , he sighs before saying(which goes unheard by the kid because of the mask). "I like your spirit, kid. Do you have a home? I need to get you back there before you get in trouble for staying out this late in the night."

Milo opens his mouth to speak, but before any words come out of his mouth, he winced. Aurae kneels down and looks over his wounds. There's a couple of bruises, cuts, but he doesn't think there's anything major.

"I'll ask for answers later, you need some medical help. Can I take you to a hospital?" Aurae asks again.

Milo shakes his head with a hint of fear in his eyes. Not going to the hospital then, he will have to somehow take care of the kid himself. Maybe Visha could try to heal him.

"I'm going to take you to my hideout, okay? I'll get you cleaned and bandaged over there." Aurae assures as he slowly gets his hands underneath the kid, getting ready to carry him.

Milo nods and surprisingly cooperates. Aurae thought he'd punch him and run, like what a kid would probably do to him...maybe. Now that he thought about it, he never really talked to anyone he saved. He would just go in, deal with the enemy, then disappear without leaving any evidence behind.

That's why the people named him Enigma, right? The mysterious vigilante that no one knows much about. Not even the heroes could deal with him. He had encountered multiple during his patrols, by accident of course.

Everyone's opinions about Enigma differed. Some think he's good and that he's better than the heroes. Some think he's a menace that needs to be dealt with. Who knows, maybe someone decided to dedicate way too many hours on trying to find out more about him...wait, that's true. Whoever made that website is weird and needs a life.

Aurae walked to a hidden shed he built at the beach. There's plenty of building materials around, even though they're all rusted metal or something dirtier. The shed doesn't need to look nice, it just has to be hidden and contain everything he needs.

Aurae gently places Milo on a mattress he found earlier. It's not as dirty as the rest of the things here, so it'll be fine for now. He grabs some bandages, a jug of clean water, towels, band aids for small cuts, and disinfectant wipes before going back to Milo. He doesn't have much for medical aid, he just had some to treat anyone that got hurt during his patrols. It wasn't for him since he could just heal himself with his light, and he never gets sick.

"Alright, I'm going to clean your cuts first, then bandage them. It's going to sting a bit, but it'll keep them from getting infected." Aurae explained before starting the cleaning process. He poured the water first, using one towel to clean off the dried blood and dirt. Milo hissed a little, but didn't make a move to run.

Once he looked a lot more clean, Aurae gets the disinfectant wipes and slowly goes over the cuts. He gets scratched a couple of times, but didn't mind. They'll heal in a few seconds unlike the cuts on the other boy.

Before Aurae became a vigilante, he had no idea on how to do any of this. He never had to treat anyone, since everyone would just go to a healer or heal by themselves with their light. He had to learn by watching videos and by using his knowledge to help injured victims during his patrols. His ghost guided him along the way, so he didn't do that badly at first.

If someone had an injury Aurae didn't have the materials to deal with, he'd just drop them off at a nearby hospital. If you can't do anything, let someone else do it, which is kind of a bad quote to have in mind, but it works. People can't just expect him to know everything about healthcare when he doesn't even take care of himself, since he doesn't need to. He would even say he's a self-sacrificing weirdo. He's been killed multiple times saving others, and he doesn't regret any of them.

"Alright, done. Just sleep here for a bit, I'll ask questions when you're ready. Tomorrow maybe?" Aurae concluded.

Milo looked up at him. "Alright...Enigma. Can you tell me your name, since I told you mine?"

Aurae stared at the kid. "I'm not even sure if you're lying about your name or not. Why should I tell you mine?"

Milo scoffed, "I'm laying here inside your dirty home, on a dirty mattress, and I'll probably be here for at least a few days. If I answer your questions, you have to answer mine."

"I suppose I'll answer a couple, my name's... **Aurae**. Don't bother trying to look for it, I don't exist in any database." Aurae answers after drumming his fingers on his table while he was thinking. He didn't say his name to prevent himself from shifting into his kid body. Instead, the name appeared on his glasses.

"What's your quirk? Or quirks, everyone sees you using multiple." Milo continued.

"Why am I being interrogated by the person I'm taking care of?" Aurae asked himself under his breath.

Milo hears this and replies, "I'm a very curious child, I deserve some answers."

Aurae chuckled. "Yeah, sure. That's totally a very good reason for me to answer all your questions."

Milo just glared at him after he says that, then turns away, facing the wall. Aurae found this very amusing, but doesn't tease him any further.

"I thought we were gonna ask questions tomorrow, not now. I'm getting interrogated by a 12 year old." Aurae emphasized.

"I'm fine, they're just a few cuts and bruises. Also, I am not 12, I'm 15." Milo said with annoyance in his tone.

"Still a kid, and are you kidding me! A few cuts?! You're covered in them! The only reason you don't look like a mummy right now is because I used band aids too!" Aurae opposed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It could've been worse." Milo muttered.

"Alright, that's enough talking for now. I'll come back here tomorrow, stay put or you'll get in even more trouble. I swear if I come back here and see you gone, I'll track you down, and tie you down to this mattress with some ropes and a quirk suppressor." Aurae threatened. He didn't want Milo walking around when he shouldn't be. For now, he'll just take care of him and think about what to do with him.

_Visha, did you find any information about him?_

**_Yeah, his name is indeed Milo. He currently doesn't have a last name, he ran away from the orphanage nearby here a few weeks ago._ **

_Huh, he has some guts. Any reason to why he ran away?_

**_He probably ran away because of the owners of the orphanage. Apparently the orphanage participates in child slavery. They're selling children without anyone knowing._ **

_Looks like I'll be looking for evidence and closing down an orphanage soon._

**_His quirk is very interesting. In his papers, it says his quirk is called Cat Shifter. Milo can turn into the cat we saw earlier and a white tiger. There's no recorded weaknesses, but I'm sure there is one that he won't admit._ **

* * *

It's morning now, and Aurae's heading towards his shed. Surprisingly, Milo stayed in the shed. He's still asleep, so Aurae can patrol for a bit before going to meet him. Before he went out of the house again, he left a note saying he's going to buy groceries again. Inko was always worried whenever he left, but knew that he can take care of himself.

Aurae is now homeschooled, he got expelled after a stunt with Bakugou two years ago. He thought Bakugou would get expelled too, but instead, he only got a detention. He's furious and he can't do anything about it. Bakugou started it, why is Aurae being punished for it? Now he has to take boring online classes, which aren't any better than school with Bakugou. Izuku still goes to the same school, and he comes home with occasional bruises and burns. He refuses to say anything, and Aurae's worried that Bakugou will do something worse soon when he's not there to protect his brother.

Fortunately, the bullying didn't get worse, but that doesn't mean it's not bad. Aurae asked(with his phone or sign language) if Izuku wanted to be homeschooled like him. Izuku had said no, and that Bakugou would just get even more mad. He still thinks of Bakugou as a friend, still calling him by that stupid nickname. Aurae can't force him to stop, but he continues to take care of him everytime he comes home with bruises and burns.

Aurae actually learned first aid for Izuku. Then he started using this new knowledge to help others during his patrols. He's glad he learned, and now he's helping another kid. Maybe Milo could be something like another brother, just that Izuku won't know about him. Izuku's too smart, and he would wonder where Milo came from and where his family is so he could meet them.

Suddenly, he got the perfect idea. Maybe he could convince (bribe) Milo into protecting Izuku as a cat. He could even turn into a tiger to save Izuku if he ever got into deep trouble. Izuku always had wanted a pet ever since Aurae told him he wanted a cat after seeing one in a store. Izuku, for some reason, would want to get whatever Aurae wanted. He's just as kind—maybe even more kind—as Inko.

After dealing with a drug dealer, Aurae transmits back to the shed. He unlocks the door, then opens it. When he opens the door, he sees a white tiger lying on the mattress, asleep. Right, Milo shifted into a tiger before going to sleep. Maybe he's more comfortable in his tiger form?

Milo eyes shot open and he began to growl. After he sees that it's Aurae, he stops his sudden aggressiveness and shifts back into a human with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I'm always on guard when I'm asleep. It isn't safe to just sleep without being alert."

Aurae shrugged. "It's fine. Anyways, time for questions right?"

"Yeah...um...you go ahead and ask first. I already asked plenty yesterday." Milo replied.

"Alright, can you give me more details on why you were being chased?" Aurae asked.

"Stopped some guys from kidnapping a few kids." Milo answered.

"Do you have a home?" Aurae requested.

"...No." Milo replied.

"Would you like to live somewhere better? You need somewhere to stay, so I'll offer you this. I know I'm a stranger and all, but I'll give you everything you need. I only ask for one thing in return." Aurae proposed.

"If you want me to live in this disgusting shed, you must be mistaken." Milo protested, his nose twitched and his face scrunched up, like he smelled something terrible.

"No, there's a house. Just...you will have to protect some kids I know. In return, I'll give you food, drinks, a place to stay, and protection. I swear I'll never tell anyone about you, I know you've ran away from an orphanage. I'm planning on finding evidence on what they've done and permanently shutting it down." Aurae responds with sincerity.

Milo stares at him with surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, wouldn't want that place still running with all the things they do." Aurae explained.

"Okay...if you're shutting it down, then I'll do it. Promise to give me a place to stay, water, and food to eat. So, I'll protect the kids, who are they anyways?" Milo thought for a few minutes, before stating.

Aurae's glasses smiled **(:D)**. "You can meet them today if you'd like. I have to go now, but here's this". He gives Milo a small device that looked like a GPS of sorts, "It'll lead you to their house. Just say you're an old friend of V and wanted to see how he's doing or go there as a cat. I've already informed V of a visitor, so he'll know who you are and take care of everything from there."

It displayed two dots (one that's the device and the other is the destination) and arrows leading to where the house is on the screen. Milo looked at it for a few moments, then at Enigma with confusion. "You're seriously trusting me with protecting them?"

Aurae tapped his mask absentmindedly. "I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't hurt other kids. They're your age too, so I'm sure you'll get along with them, even as a cat. They've always wanted a pet. You'll be like...a cat bodyguard! Just focus on protecting Izuku, he's the one who can't really defend himself."

Milo muttered incoherently, probably insults and complaints, then sighed. "Fine, but I can choose to leave if I want."  
Start editing here.  
"You can't go away when you don't have anywhere to go though." Aurae opposed.

"Doesn't matter, if I don't like it there, I don't want to stay there." Milo deadpanned.

Aurae sighed. "Alright, just...give them a chance."

"I will." Milo replied evenly, then leaves the shed in his cat form. The bandages aren't on him, but they appeared back when he shifted into a human from a tiger. It reminds Aurae of how his own supposed quirk works. Whatever he's wearing disappears along with the body when he shifts, it's weird.

* * *

(Back at the Midoriya house)  
"Oh, welcome back, V. Did you get everything I asked for?" Inko asked fondly when she spots V opening the door.

"Yeah, also bought some more chocolate ice cream." Aurae replied before placing the bags of groceries on the counter in the kitchen. He starts organizing all the items into their proper places. His registered quirk is called Arc Energy, he told Inko about it a year ago. It's an enhancement quirk that allows him to increase his strength, speed, and healing. The doctors were very surprised after being told about his quirk and said that it's extremely rare to have a quirk like that. His quirk is like a combination of three different ones. Izuku was very happy for him, still is, and asked him a bunch of questions about it. Aurae joked with Visha about requirements for his fake quirk.

The bell rung and Izuku rushed to the front door to open it. He fumbled with the lock at first before opening it. A white cat with black stripes resembling a tiger stood there, which made Izuku confused. "Mom? V? There's a cat at the door, maybe someone pressed the doorbell and ran."

Aurae's demeanor immediately brightened, ran to the door, and beamed. "Can we keep it as a pet? Pretty please!" His sign language was more exaggerated, because of his excitement. It looked more like frantic hand movements.

Sometimes, Visha wondered if Aurae truly was older than he actually is. He certainly didn't act like it. The ghost stayed silent as Aurae practically begged Inko to let him keep the cat.

"Are you sure, V? We don't even know if the cat is already owned by someone." Inko remarked.

"It doesn't have a collar though!" Aurae denied.

"We could bring it to a vet to check. Usually an owned cat has a tracker on them in case they get lost." Izuku offered.

Inko nodded. "We can do that, but if it is owned by someone, we can't keep it."

Milo stood there, irritated. Aurae wasn't lying when he said the kids wanted a cat, especially the kid named V. His tail lashed from impatience, wanting to just get inside the house without prolonging the conversation.

* * *

The family ends up taking the cat in, making Aurae overjoyed and Izuku relieved. Aurae lets Izuku name the cat, which leads to a long discussion.

"Maybe we should give him a name based off his coat pattern, tiger would make sense." Izuku pondered.

"How 'bout Milo?" Aurae suggested.

Izuku shook his head, "That name's too common. I want a more unique name."

"Um, maybe—" Aurae was about to suggest another name, but gets interrupted by Izuku's mumbling.

"Meow Might would be nice—," Izuku muttered. "I mean—Oreo! Yeah, Oreo..." He declared.

Aurae looked down at Milo with pity and whispered so only Milo could hear, "Sorry, Milo, I tried, but you're Oreo now." Then he smiled evilly. "So, Oreo huh?"

He looks back at Izuku and gives him a nod and a thumbs up. Izuku's eyes sparkled, "Great! We'll get the supplies we need to take care of him tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! If you've noticed any changes to the past chapter and how this chapter has wayyy less typos, I now have an editor! :D Thanks to Dosh (MyUsernameNoFit), the chapters will make a lot more sense and I won't forget about Aurae being mute and etc.

Final Word Count: 3880


	6. A Guardian's Thoughts(Not a Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I've gotten a guest review recently. This is not a chapter really, more of an optional read. It's just Aurae's thoughts. I want to explain some things first. Yes, Aurae is the Hero of the Red War, the same character you can play as in Destiny 2. He is not really a Guardian veteran. He was revived 5 years ago. He is an OC, so whatever view you imagine a Guardian to have must disappear in order for you to enjoy the story instead of criticizing the characters for being who they are. Yes, Milo was rude at first, but what would you say if a vigilante suddenly offered a home to you? Also, that vigilante has a bunch of mysteries and might be a villain. Of course he was defensive, I was actually thinking about Milo attacking Aurae. Please keep your opinions to yourself if it can come off as rude to others. Remember, this is a fanfiction crossover. It isn't entirely realistic and it won't be entirely to your liking. This is a story I made for my own enjoyment, I don't need someone criticizing how my characters act. Thank you for reading.

Aurae's having doubts about his life and beliefs. He truly did miss his old...what to call it...Home? Universe? He feels like he's losing some of his memories the longer he stays in this world too. He could hardly remember what he did before the Red War.

His personality had changed too, he wouldn't say he's a completely different person, but it sure did feel like it. Maybe after he saw his comrades die in front of him, a major change occurred. Riven causes all of this, and she will be killed by just Aurae, if he could just find a way back.

Aurae did find a new family here, Milo included. The kid was rude at first, but he grew close to them in the end. Not that Aurae could blame him for anything. He did, in fact, approach him as a vigilante. Enigma does have a lot of mystery circling him.

Every once in awhile, Aurae would contemplate about his new and past life. He missed traveling around planets and killing enemies to protect humanity. Dying over and over just for them. He couldn't do the same thing in this world, the enemies where he came from don't exist here.

Aurae felt like he lost a huge part of himself, the Guardian part of himself. He couldn't change it either, there's no hope for getting back. His Ghost concluded that there's no way back unless Riven got him back herself. No more fighting for only the sake of humanity, when humanity was on the brink of extinction.

Aurae felt horribly guilty, he's out here enjoying his life, while other Guardians continue to fight just for humanity to live on. With the sudden disappearance of him, the Hero of the Red War, he wondered about how it is there. Is it worse now that his fireteam suddenly disappeared, two dead and one stuck in another world? He can't get back though, so the guilt won't help his already turmoiled mind. The former Guardian made his decision.

He's going to try his damn hardest to protect what he has here, for the sake of his own humanity and their lives.


	7. Chapter 5: Sludge Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> There’s been a bit of confusion over the usage of Aurae’s multiple names. I only type V when someone is talking/thinking about him. For example-Izuku didn’t think V could do that. This is not a first person POV story, it’s 3rd person, but mostly focused on Aurae, the main character. If I type Izuku’s POV or another character’s POV, I shifted the attention of the story to a different character. Also, I added a little surprise in this chapter, wonder if you guys will figure it out. I said I won’t be adding more characters, but these will be fine.

 

_**Ghost talking in his mind**  
_ _Thinking_  
Sign Language  
Text on phone  
**On mask**

* * *

****It’s been a few days since they’ve taken in Oreo (Milo). Aurae’s still heading out during the night for his patrols as Enigma, and Oreo continues to protect Izuku. There was one time when Milo managed to claw Bakugou, Aurae gave him a bunch of seafood to eat as payment for that.

In a month, entrance exams for UA will start. Aurae’s not really sure on what to feel or think about it. He’s only applying so he can keep an eye on Izuku, but he at least hopes the school isn’t bad. Just because most of the famous heroes graduated from there doesn’t mean Aurae will automatically like it.

Apparently, some of the teachers are pretty popular heroes. Even Present Mic teaches there. Aurae feels bad for the ears of the students he will teach. Now though, he certainly is having second thoughts after finding out the teachers for the hero course.

Eraserhead is a teacher there. He’s the underground hero that chases after him as Enigma almost all the time. This is bad, like, really bad. If he’s a teacher, Aurae’s risk of getting caught is increased tenfold. The rest of the teachers he didn’t really care about, but Eraserhead will be on him at all times if he’s suspicious.

_This is great, just great._

**_Well, you still applying?_ **

_Oh course! I need to make sure Izuku stays safe…_

**_Then you just gotta try extra hard on not getting caught._ **

_That doesn’t really help me or my confidence, at all._

Aurae’s currently crouched on a rooftop as Enigma. Inko’s not home at the moment, so he used this free time to patrol. She thinks he’s working on the online courses when she’s at work, but he’s actually letting Visha do his work for him. Of course, he doesn’t make his ghost do all the work, he does some too. Online courses are such a waste of time when he can do more productive things.

So, everyday ever since he started going out as Enigma, he’d leave the house whenever she wasn’t home. Fortunately for him, because she’s a single parent, she’s very busy. The son part of Aurae argues that he should want her around the house more instead. Although he doesn’t consider her as his actual mother, he does respect her for taking care of two kids (one that’s actually not a kid) by herself. She’s also too kind for this world (in his opinion), he thinks he doesn’t deserve to be in this pure family.

**_Aurae! Izuku’s in trouble!_ **

_Doesn’t Milo already have it taken care of?_

**_No, it’s a sludge villain, you have to go help them, now!_ **

_Shiiiii...I mean crap. Transmat me over there right now._

Aurae gets transmatted to Izuku’s location, and he sees Izuku getting suffocated along with Milo in his tiger form. He was about to interfere, but All Might punches the sludge villain, resolving the problem. Aurae sighed from relief, Izuku and Milo are fine now, but how is he going to explain to Izuku that the cat can transform into a tiger?

Aurae watches the scene take place from a rooftop. He didn’t want to be seen by any of them, but he will spy on them to see what happens next. What does happen next almost gave him a heart attack. Izuku literally grabbed All Might’s leg, and the hero jumped. Milo, still in his tiger form, stared up at the crazy kid and hero with disbelief.

The vigilante swore he lost at least a hundred years of his life span after seeing that happen. After standing there dumbfounded for a few moments, he chased after the hero in the air with his brother hanging on for dear life. Why did Izuku do that? He would never understand.

* * *

So, All Might deserves to be slapped in the face really hard. He basically crushed Izuku’s dreams to be a hero, so Aurae is in a really bad mood now. He didn’t even tease the people he arrested afterwards like he usually did. He’d go to comfort Izuku, but it would be weird. Going as Enigma is out of question, and going as V would make Izuku wonder how he found him.

Milo’s sitting next to Aurae on the top of a building in his cat form, grooming himself. After spying on All Might and Izuku, he went to pick Milo up. To be honest, he almost forgot about Milo until Visha reminded him that he was wandering around after being left behind by Izuku.

“Milo, I am so conflicted right now. I would kill All Might, but he’s the number one hero and he can’t be revived. I miss the Crucible so much right now, it was where I would relieve most of my stress or anger.” The vigilante rambled on and on about things from his past world without revealing too much, leaving the Cat Shifter next to him very confused.

As Aurae spoke out his thoughts, he recalled the people he used to see everyday. Shaxx is probably shouting in a Crucible match right now. He’s going to miss his loud and encouraging voice. Zavala’s looking for where Aurae went for sure, because the Titan Vanguard will think he’s up to no good. The former Guardian smiled when he remembered getting caught with Ana Bray on Mars. Rasputin aiding him against Xol was still one of his most memorable memories.

Now he’s in a new world where powers called quirks are normal, heroes take down villains on a daily basis, the Traveler does not exist, the Tower and everyone he had ever known aren’t here, and he’s still dwelling on his past. He would’ve laughed at it all if it wasn’t his reality. He’s going to apply to an academy to be a hero, when he was kind of already one. Guardians are considered heroes in a civilian’s eyes, but to Aurae, he couldn’t think of a single hero quality of himself other than that he killed what’s necessary to save others.

Aurae believes that he’s more like a soldier. Raised from the dead to kill alien pirates, robots who can change reality, darkness incarnates, and gross space zombies who worship even uglier worms. A normal life of a regular Guardian, until he became the Traveler’s chosen and basically saved all of humanity from Gary, or was it Ghaul? He couldn’t remember much after all that had happened afterwards. Most of what he remembers includes Cayde’s death, killing the Barons and Uldren, the Dreaming City, then Riven.

Aurae gets snapped out of his thoughts when Visha suddenly alerted him. Fortunately, he didn’t jump from hearing their voice. He would never be able to live with Milo knowing that he fell off a building, because he triple jumped from fright of something that Milo couldn’t hear.

**_Aurae! Bakugou got captured by the sludge villain from earlier, the villain somehow managed to escape from All Might and is now terrorizing everyone using Bakugou’s explosions! Izuku’s nearby him too..._ **

_Transmat me there right now, Izuku’s probably going to try and save that stupid idiot, because he’s also a self-sacrificing idiot._

* * *

Aurae appears in the scene, luckily not late. Bakugou’s still trapped and the heroes are being useless, trying to act like they’re doing something useful. Okay, maybe Aurae doesn’t like most heroes, but he is pointing out the truth. It’s like before when Kamui Woods was trying to deal with a villain, then Mountain Lady took his spotlight to get popular. Why did no one take note that she could have crushed some civilians? Even if it would be on accident, that isn’t how a hero should work. He dearly missed having other Guardians around, they would’ve worked much more efficiently to keep everyone safe.

The difference between a Guardian and Hero? One’s clearly a professional who cared about the damage they could cause if they acted recklessly, while the other does it for mostly popularity. Not all heroes are like this, but most of the supposedly good ones are.

The only disadvantage Aurae has at the moment, is that most of the abilities he uses to take down his enemies would kill the people here, and he can’t do that in this world. He’d never be able to use any of his dangerous supers, because people here cared about whether or not a villain dies. The universe he came from didn’t care about the enemies they attacked, because they weren’t human. The villains in the world he’s currently in has villains that are humans.

Could Aurae still call himself a Guardian when he isn’t part of that universe anymore? He doesn’t kill aliens anymore, all he does is apprehend villains as a vigilante. Vigilantes go against the law, yet some seem to work better than heroes. Now back to the task at hand.

_Any ideas on how to defeat the villain?_

Before his ghost could answer him, he sees Izuku sprinting towards the villain after throwing his backpack. Now, Izuku’s clawing at the sludge, trying to get Bakugou out. Aurae stood there in shock for a few seconds, before taking action to save both of them. He lets arc light course through him to start up his super.

Aurae instantly jumped down from the top of the building, holding his arc staff, and attempted to strike the villain. He didn’t realize he moved until he was face to face with the villain, it was as if someone forced him to move. Breaking out of his stupor, he continues to fight the villain off. However, he had to dodge out of the way when the villain tried to explode him, resulting in his mask getting blown off his face. Only his glasses and the remainder of the broken mask stayed on, which revealed the bottom half of his face.

_“Hello? Get Bakugou and Izuku out of here first?” A voice exclaimed._

Aurae looked around, confused.

_Ghost, was that you?_

**_No...I don’t know what you’re talking about?_ **

_I swear I heard a different voice._

He needs to get Bakugou out of there before he died from suffocation, then maybe a hero will get rid of the villain. A different hero, since all the ones around him are useless. As he tried to fight the villain with Izuku behind him, the heroes yelled at them to get back. The crowd watching the scene had differing shouts that annoyed Aurae. Some are cheering him on and others are complaining about the vigilante.

“I’ll kill all of you! Starting with this stupid green kid first!” The villain shouted, furious that he was stunned by just a backpack.

“If you want to pick a fight with him, you have to go through me first.” Aurae responded. A smirk slowly grew on his face, he’ll make the villain think twice before going after Izuku.

_“Beat his a_ _—” Another voice he heard cheered, but was cut off by another one._

_“Don’t say that!” The first voice demanded._

Bakugou’s eyes widened in realization, then he struggled against the villain, even more furious than before. The vigilante continued to try and get the villain to release his hostage, but to no avail. Bakugou could die at any moment, so he had to work quickly. Then, Aurae gets an idea that probably wouldn’t work. Getting desperate, he cancels his previous super, Arcstrider, then activates a solar super. Golden Gun appeared in his hands, he aimed at the villain, but gets distracted by someone yelling at him before he gets to shoot.

Izuku looked up at the taller vigilante with scared, but determined eyes. “Aim for his eyes! They’re the only physical parts of him that you can injure!”

Aurae hesitated, maybe Golden Gun wasn’t the best option to resort to. The super gets canceled too, which means only one more super to use for the day. One more chance. He decides to super with Arcstrider again, then runs at the sludge villain. He aims for the eyes like Izuku advised him to do, but instead of stabbing them, he uses his arc light to strike them.

The villain’s reaction was immediate, and he screamed from the pain. Bakugou momentarily gets to breathe again, so Aurae takes this chance to pull Bakugou out. He grabs Bakugou’s hands after dropping his arc staff, and pulls as hard as he can. The arc weapon slowly dissipates after getting disconnected from its user. Izuku grabs onto the back of his chest armor and tries to help in the effort.

They somehow successfully get Bakugou out, but now their main concern is the furious and exploding boy. Bakugou yelled at the vigilante, saying he knew who he was. Izuku stared at the two with confusion, but there was a twinkle in his eye after he pieced everything together. Aurae ended up knocking Bakugou out before it could escalate further.

Unfortunately, the villain is still going after them. Aurae ran away with Bakugou thrown over his shoulder, unconscious, and Izuku following him like a frightened dog. Things couldn’t get worse than this, other than the fact that the heroes are after Enigma too. There’s still no one that could deal with the sludge villain, and with the amount of heroes around chasing Enigma instead of dealing with the villain, it was a huge disaster and disappointment.

Soon after getting chased, Aurae finally decides to transmat away. Izuku’s safe now and Bakugou isn’t stuck anymore. He calls for his ghost and then disappears from the scene, leaving the villain and heroes confused.


End file.
